The present invention relates generally to a clip device for facilitating the fastening of an air conditioning condenser or collector tube to a bracket extending from an air conditioning radiator.
The invention concerns a clip that is particularly suited for a collector tube or condenser of an automobile radiator. In sum, the invention is a cylindrical or oval shaped bushing or clip with a flexible locking arm that is adapted to be pushed onto a radiator condenser to removably secure the condenser to a radiator bracket.
In the prior art, it is known to use a steel band or clamp to secure the condenser tube to the radiator. This prior known clamp is wrapped around the condenser tube and a bracket or flange extending from the radiator, and a screw associated with the clamp is turned to tighten the clamp around the tube and flange. Problems with this design include the costs associated with the materials and the assembly needed to screw the clamp down. Also, there is a tendency for the clamp to corrode thereby causing the tube to undesirably detach itself from the radiator.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems by providing a one-piece plastic clip. A slot is provided in the bracket or flange on the radiator. A locking tooth on the flexible arm of the clip mates with the slot of the bracket to secure the condenser tube to the  radiator. To assemble the device, the clip is pushed onto the tube and around the bracket or flange. A relief portion is provided on the inside surface of the clip to receive the bracket or flange. Once pushed on, the clip is rotated a quarter-turn or so and the locking tooth moves into the slot in the mounting flange or bracket. The underside of the relief portion is provided with a camming surface to further tighten the tube to the bracket after the clip is turned onto the mating bracket.
A second embodiment of the present invention concerns an ovalized version of the clip. In essence, the ovalized version is adapted to accommodate tubes having varying diameters or tolerances. The second version of the clip allows the clip to expand to receive a wider tube.
As previously indicated, the clip is preferably a removal, reusable clip. To remove the clip, a tool, such as a screwdriver, can be used to gently pry on the flexible arm and thereafter allow the clip to be rotated so that the tooth is moved out of the mating slot. The clip can then simply be slid off of the tube.
It should be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and arrangements of the components set forth herein. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced or carried out in various ways. Variations and modifications of the foregoing are within the scope of the present invention. It also being understood that the invention disclosed and defined herein extends to all alternative combinations of two or more of the individual features mentioned or evident from the text and/or drawings. All of these different combinations constitute various alternative aspects of the present invention. The embodiment described herein explains the best mode known for practicing the invention and will enable others skilled in the art to utilize the invention.
Therefore, a feature of the present invention to provide a clip device that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements. 
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a clip device that is reliable in use and that is relatively low in cost.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision a clip device that is stronger and more capable of withstanding undesirable detachment of the condenser from the radiator, as compared to prior known devices.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.